Someone special
by Animorph128
Summary: One year ago, Tom was tricked into the Sharing by his girlfriend. Now he thinks back. A christmas story to the song "Last Chrismas"


**Merry Christmas!**

**I hope you like this little Christmas story.**

**This story is dedicated to my pen friend Julia, because she send me a wonderful Christmas poem. Julia, thank you!**

**By the way, I don't own Animorphs or the song "Last Christmas".  
**

* * *

**Someone special**

Tom watched helplessly as Temrash walked his body down the stairs to the Yeerk pool. He wished that he could have stayed at home and celebrated Christmas with his family – and without the slug in his head.

Even now he teased him.

So you've been my host for a whole year and you still wish? That's pathetic. After all it was your own fault that you are in this place now. You and your emotions.

As if Tom needed any more reminders, Temrash turned his eyes to the area reserved for the willing hosts. And there she sat on a couch, laughing.

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart _

Tom remembered clearly how he had first met Anne. He had just finished another basketball training. It was already dark and the snow had started to fall. It was quite unusual – it was the beginning of December and normally it didn't snow until January. She had just been standing there, smiling the smile of an angel, her long black hair falling down her back. He started to talk to her, and she invited him to go to a Sharing meeting with her the next day. Of course he had agreed.

_But the very next day you gave it away _

At first it had been a dream. But only a few weeks later the dream had become a nightmare. He remembered her evil smile when she helped them to drag him to the pool. He tried to force this memory from his mind. It was the worst Christmas he had ever had.

_This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

He had promised himself that he would never be fooled like this before. The following year he had fought back as hard as he could, tried to get back the control over his body. It was no use. Tom made up his mind: From now on, he'd make sure that the girl he fell in love with was a fighter. A girl who didn't give up her freedom like Anne had.

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart _

Anne. In the beginning she was his greatest dream come true. They were dancing on the Sharing's Christmas party. He felt wonderful just holding her in his arms. She was so beautiful, and she had chosen him. It was too good to be true.

_But the very next day you gave it away _

And then she had told him she had to go – a meeting for the Sharing's inner circle. He had instantly doubted this – he was sure she would meet another boy. So Tom decided to follow her. As it turned out it wasn't another boy, it was far worse.

_This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special (special)_

Now, one year later, Temrash walked him up the pier. The moment the parasite was out of his head, tom started to fight back. He wanted so badly to escape, to run home to his family, to warn them, to protect Jake. And he wished he had a chance to free Sharon.

_Once bitten and twice shy _

It had taken Tom so long until he had realized he loved Sharon. She had been a host for half a year already when he had be caught, and she still fought back. He had always looked up to her for this, but after being betrayed by Anne, it had taken him months until he even had the courage to talk to her.

_I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye _

Even now after a whole year, he easily spotted Anne. She was leaving the other willing hosts behind and headed for one of the buildings that surrounded the pool. Sitting in the cage, he could only watch her. Why? Tom demanded silently. Why did you do this to me?

_Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me? _

For a moment, Anne looked over to the cages. She looked at the trapped humans with disgusted eyes. Did she remember the boy, she had brought here a year ago? Did Anne recognize Tom?

_Well  
It's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me _

But, no, her eyes just went over him. He meant nothing to her – just another boy who had fallen for her tricks. Tom was sure he hadn't been the first, and certainly not the last. However he remembered it all as if it had only been the day before.

_Merry Christmas  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you"  
I meant it _

Tom had bought a present for her. He was convinced that she was the girl he would love forever, so the present was an expensive necklace with a heart on it. He had wrapped it up in golden paper and added a love letter. They would meet on the 26th, but Tom wanted her to get the present right away, so he decided to send it to her.

_Now I know what a fool I've been _

He had been an idiot. He had believed in love at first sight. How could he have ever been so stupid? As if Anne had ever had any interest in him! To her it had all been about acting skills.

_But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again_

Sometimes Tom wondered if she could trick him again. Would he fall for her again? He loved to think that he wouldn't, but when he thought back to the weeks before he had learned about the Yeerks, the fun and the kisses, he knew the truth.

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away _

He had been in love with her. To Tom Anne was all that really mattered. He would have done everything for her. But to her he had never been more that just another host, just another boy whose life she could destroy.

_This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special (special)_

But now, Tom's heart belonged to Sharon, the fighter. Sharon who never gave up. Sharon who still fought, even through she knew it was no use. Tom had seen many hosts who had broken after only half a year. But Sharon still fought.

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away _

Tom knew he would never forget Anne. She would always be a warning to him – a warning to never trust looks. But he didn't love her anymore. In fact he despised her for what she had done.

_This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special (special)_

Sharon was different. She didn't even care about her looks. The only reason why she had make-up, was that her Yeerk hoped to get a promotion if enough boys joined the Sharing because of Sharon.

_A crowded room _

Tom looked around. The Yeerk pool was overfilled. Of course – most Yeerks had to spend Christmas with their hosts families. But now, on the 26th, they could get away at least for a little time and feed on Kandrona rays.

_Friends with tired eyes _

Tom noticed a few of his former friends in the cages around him. Some of them had been hosts before him, some after. Tom knew that at least one of them he had -no, Temrash had – gotten in this situation. They all looked beaten. In their eyes, all hope was missing.

_I'm hiding from you  
And your soul of ice _

Anne left the building again and walked up to the pool to let her Yeerk back in. Tom covered his face. He didn't want this devil to see him. Tom knew her by now, her soul was as cold as ice.

_My god I thought you were  
Someone to rely on  
Me?  
I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

He had thought that she was the perfect match for him. He trusted her like he trusted no one else. But she, she had only used him. He remembered him comforting her, when she told him her boss expected so much of her. Tom had never guessed that she was expected to trick as many boys as possibly.

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart _

When he had followed her to the inner Sharing meeting, he hadn't been able to think about anything but Anne. If he had paid attention, he might have stopped to think why so many other walked to this meeting as well. But ha could only think about her. In this moment ha was made up out of love.

_A man undercover but you've torn me apart  
Oo-hoo _

She had never even apologized. She had torn his soul apart, and just left him behind. Why care for him anymore? He was where she wanted him – in a cage.

_Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

Now Tom could see Sharon. Just like him she started to fight as soon as she was able to move her own body. And just like him she didn't stand a chance. When the cage door closed behind her, her eyes locked with Tom's own. She sat down beside him.

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away _

Yes, one year before, Tom had been betrayed by the girl he had loved. The pain had been almost unbearable.

_This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special (special)_

But now, Sharon was there. She simply took his hand, and Tom knew that he and Sharon, they'd never give up. They would keep hoping for help to come.

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away _

_Tom didn't think about Anne anymore, not when Sharon was right next to him. Why think about the devil, when you are sitting next to an angel?_

_This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special (special)_

He leaned over to Sharon and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Merry Christmas", Tom whispered. "Sorry I couldn't get you a present." Sharon smiled. In the middle of hell, Tom had the ability to make her happy. "It doesn't matter", she told him. "You gave me you heart. That's more than I could ever have expected."

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man undercover but you've torn him apart _

In the middle of his own joy, Tom saw his old basketball teammate Mike coming down the stairs. He remembered him coming to the Sharing for the last month – always with Anne by his side. So now another one was trapped. The trick worked – again and again. Mike was thrown in the same cage as Tom and Sharon. Tom looked him into the eyes.

"Don't think you were stupid, Mike.", he said. "I fell for the same trick. She took my heart as well."

Mike took one look at Sharon and at Tom and her holding hands. He could clearly see that they loved each other. So maybe he could find someone as well. Maybe there was still hope.

Mike only whispered when he answered Tom:

_"Maybe next year I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special."_

_

* * *

_**What about you give me a little Christmas present? **

**Just a little review?**

** Please?**_  
_


End file.
